Belivie
by DreamStories999
Summary: This is the sequel to Breaking and Broken Hearts, the gang is as old as they were in Breaking, secrets will be reveald and things will get complicated. If you re new to this story please check the other parts out or else you wont understand what s going on. Joshaya and Rucas centric story, but it will contain Lucaya in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: I´m back with part three in...Whatever the serie is called ( I havn´t figured that out yet) Maybe we can make this a little competition! The one who can name the serie get´s a shoutout! What do you think about that?**

* * *

 _`Hi this is Maya, I can´t talk right now I´m busy with-  
`Me!`  
`Lucas!`  
`What? It´s true you know!`  
`yea yea watever, anyway I can´t talk right now leave a message after the beep!_

 _*Beep*  
_

* * *

 _-_ Hey it´s me...Riley...Um, I just wanted you to know that I´ll be at the wedding...Hm, um, I guess I talk to you later...

I turn off my phone and lay back on my bed with an sight. I really don´t want to go to the wedding, I don´t really know why, I´m over Lucas. Right? I turn my head to the left and see a photo of me and León. He´d been so nice to me this couple of days. He hadn´t pushed when I didn´t really anwser if I wanted to go to the wedding, he had just said that it was okay that I did´t know and that it was my decision.

I try to call Maya again, just to get straight to voicemail. It hurts that they have recorded an voicemail togther, that he seems to put more effort on her than he ever did with me. I let a tear fall down before I rose from the bed and start to get dressed. I don´t know where León is, when I woke up a few minutes ago he was gone. I´m not worried tho, I know he´ll come back at some time.

I´m not so hungry so I decide that I´m gonna go for a walk. Before I leave I write a noth that I leave at the kitchen table:

 _Leon_

 _If you see this I´m still out, I decided to take a walk_

 _don´t worry, I´ll be back soon_

 _Love You!_

 _/Riley_

I read my note a few times and then I leave. I walk around in New York, taking it all in. I was actually back, Chicago was nice and all, but noting compared to New York. I grew up here, this is my city. I take a deep breathe and I can feel all of my emotions slowly drain out. I´m only wearing a tank top and a apir of shorts, that ends a few inches before my knees. I slowly walk around in a park, watching kids play with each other without being bothered by the world and it´s problem, watching happy couples sitting on a bench dreaming about a life together.

And then there´s me, filling the park with my weird emotions. I love León, I really do. But something about coming to you ex´s and weird ex best freind´s wedding just dosn´t seem right. I´m happy for them, I´m happy that the two of the most important persons in my life could find love in each other. Even if that leaded to hurting me multple times. Then I remeber that apparently there´s a problem for Maya. She has told me she was pregnant, but she didn´t seem happy about, more concerned.

We agreed on seeing each other, I don´t know when. She hasn´t called or texted me, I don´t know if she´s avoiding me or if she´s to busy preparing the wedding. It still stings a little thinking about Lucas and Maya...Together. It still stings that they tried be with other persons ´, but that their love for each other always brought them back together. It still stings that they hurted me so many times and yet, they had no problems being together, even if they knew that they had hurted me. It stunged, but I guess that I can get over it.

I walk alone, caught in my daydream and dosn´t notice that someone´s calling my name before the person is right in front of me.

\- I thought you had became deaf! Maya laughs.

Funny. She couldn´t think of any better way to start our conversation? Great, It´s only been...What? Five seconds and I´m alredy irritated. She turns around and waves at someone to come closer while she´s laughing.

\- I told you it was Riley! I did but you thought I was kidding!  
\- Yeah...I guess you were right. Hi Riley... He says with an soft voice.

From the beginning my eyes has been foucused on a couple of kids, but when I hear his voice my head snaps towards their direction. His eyes are foucused on me and he has an arm around Maya´s waist. Maya is shining to me, like a child on Christmas eve.

\- Hi... I say with as soft voice as him, but my voice is smaller, lower, like I almost can´t breathe and that it´s hard to talk.

He smiles a little at me. I wonder what they want me, why can´t they leave me alone? Why can´t they be happy-couple on their own? Do they really need me around? It´s not like I´m doing anything, just standing alone suffering by myself, while they are happy and in love. He starts to bend down and Maya stands on her toes to reach his lips, they kiss each other slowly and passionatley. It feels like someone´s stabbing me in my heart over and over again and I turn around on my heel and walk away.

However I don´t get to far before they notice that I´m gone and Maya starts to run after. She grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me away a little further. I still feel my heart bleed from before and it dosn´t help that Maya then turns around and blows him a kiss. I cross my arms while I´m waiting for her to tell me what the problem is, why they can´t leave me alone. She turns around with an serious face.

\- We need to talk, she whisper.  
\- About?  
\- The baby, I think I know who the father is!

* * *

 **Autors Note: Oh, cliffhanger! I love them, who do you think the father is? Don´t forget to reviwe, favorite and follow! Love you!**


	2. Jealous

_Previous on Belivie:_

 _`Hi this is Maya, I can´t talk right now I´m busy with-_

 _`Me!`_  
 _`Lucas!`_  
 _`What? It´s true you know!`_  
 _`yea yea watever, anyway I can´t talk right now leave a message after the beep!_

 _*Beep*_

 _I try to call Maya again, just to get straight to voicemail. It hurts that they have recorded an voicemail togther, that he seems to put more effort on her than he ever did with me. I let a tear fall down before I rose from the bed and start to get dressed._

 _I slowly walk around in a park, watching kids play with each other without being bothered by the world and it´s problem, watching happy couples sitting on a bench dreaming about a life together._

 _And then there´s me, filling the park with my weird emotions. I love León, I really do. But something about coming to you ex´s and weird ex best freind´s wedding just dosn´t seem right. I´m happy for them, I´m happy that the two of the most important persons in my life could find love in each other. Even if that leaded to hurting me multple times. Then I remeber that apparently there´s a problem for Maya. She has told me she was pregnant, but she didn´t seem happy about, more concerned._

 _We agreed on seeing each other, I don´t know when. She hasn´t called or texted me, I don´t know if she´s avoiding me or if she´s to busy preparing the wedding. It still stings a little thinking about Lucas and Maya...Together. It still stings that they tried be with other persons ´, but that their love for each other always brought them back together. It still stings that they hurted me so many times and yet, they had no problems being together, even if they knew that they had hurted me. It stunged, but I guess that I can get over it._

 _\- I thought you had became deaf! Maya laughs._

 _Funny. She couldn´t think of any better way to start our conversation? Great, It´s only been...What? Five seconds and I´m alredy irritated. She turns around and waves at someone to come closer while she´s laughing._

 _\- I told you it was Riley! I did but you thought I was kidding!_

 _He starts to bend down and Maya stands on her toes to reach his lips, they kiss each other slowly and passionatley. It feels like someone´s stabbing me in my heart over and over again and I turn around on my heel and walk away._

 _However I don´t get to far before they notice that I´m gone and Maya starts to run after. She grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me away a little further. I still feel my heart bleed from before and it dosn´t help that Maya then turns around and blows him a kiss. I cross my arms while I´m waiting for her to tell me what the problem is, why they can´t leave me alone. She turns around with an serious face._

 _\- We need to talk, she whisper._  
 _\- About?_  
 _\- The baby, I think I know who the father is!_

* * *

Rileys POV:

I can't help but feel a little intrested, since Maya told me she was pregnant I've wondred who the farther is. She havn't told me, at first I thought she didn't wanna tell me, that our friendship was so damaged that she didn't trust me anymore. Now I wonder if she just didn't know who the father is, which makes me wonder who many people she has sleept with. I lean in closer and at the same time Maya turns her head a little and freeze, I turn my head at the same direction and see my uncle Josh shaking hands with Lucas with an angry expression. And then all the peicies fall together.

 _"Of course!"_

\- You sle-

She presses her finger against my lips with fear written all over her face.

-Shh! Don't say anything!

She motions her head at Lucas direction and realization crosses my face. Of course she would drag my uncle in to this mess, it was Maya we was talking about. The artist, the rebel, the broken one, she could do anything without getting into trouble. But this time I would not let her get away with what she had done, this was unforgivable.

-He dosn't know!?

-Can you shut up!?

I stare at her for a moment but keep my mouth shut. I can practically feel my blood boil inside me, how could she? Isn't enough that she got Lucas? Does she need my uncle too? Lucas and Josh walked up to us , Lucas smiling towards Maya, while Josh looked at her with an devistaded look on his face. I felt so sorry for my uncle and wished there was something I could do for him, but I couldn't this was between my uncle and Maya.

I stare at Lucas, searches his face for...something, I don't know what. I just have a feeling that something is gonna go terrible wrong, I shake my head at the my thought, of course Lucas would be a little mad to know that he's baby isn't really his, but I know he's alwasy wanted a baby and I think that after a while he would accept the baby and situation and live happily with Maya. In the corner of my eye I see Lucas glancing at me then back at Maya who's talking to Josh with an smile on her face. The couple dosn't seem all happy anymore like they were when I first saw them and I wonder if something's wrong. I feel I've had enough watching this whole mess and decide to go home to León.

\- Uh, guys? I think I'm gonna head back home to my boyfirend, he's probably wondering where I am.

Lucas stares at me with a surpised look on his face and I can see him clenching his fists at my words.

"Weird"

\- Oh, you-you have a boyfriend now? He asks me through gritted teaths.

I narrow my eyes on him and starts to feel angry at Lucas too. He had no right to get angry about this, he left me for Maya, he should not care about who I'm dating.

\- Yes! Yes I do and I think it's time that I leave!

Maya catches my look and stops me from walking.

\- Can you come home to me? She pleads and I can feel my anger towards her melting away. I cóuld never stay mad at her too long, at the end of the day we would always forgive each other, that's just the way it is with us.

\- Okay, I'm coming.

\- Maybe she should bring her boyfriend too, Lucas says challenging.

\- Excuse me? Do you think I'm faking about having a boyfriend? I snorted at him.

\- Well... How could we know? Maya tries to silent him but he dosn't seem to care.

\- No one has seen him so who knows if he really exists? He said and shrugged.

"Is he for real?"

\- Well Lucas, I've heard Riley talking about him and I belivie her, Maya tried.

\- Yeah I will at least not belivie her until I see proof.

Maya sends me an apolgie look but I shrug it off, I didn't care if he belivied me or not but I knew Maya did and that she was emberessed by Lucas behavior.

\- Lucas I swear I've se,- Maya tried to reason with him.

\- No it's okay Maya, I send her an reassuring look. Since I know I'm telling the truth I can give him proof. See you in two hours Mr. Friar and soon to be . The words stung to say but I acted like it was no big deal and waved as I walked off. While I were in the cab riding home, I heard my ohine beep and took it out to look who texted me.

Maya: I'm so sorry about Lucas, we've been fighting a lot this past weeks and it seems like he's tired or something, Love Maya

I stare at the text, so I was right something was off with them, I wondred what. Maybe she had told him she was pregnant and he by some reason didn't want a baby, or maybe she hadn't told him but they had no reason to fight in that case. Anyway Maya nedeed to tell Lucas she is pregnant, it wont be long until she starts show, but hopefully this whole mess is done by then. I sight in realif when the cab stops in front of my apartment, I open the cab door, pay the cab and wave hime goodbye. Then I turn around stare at the building for awhile before I head in.

* * *

Maya's POV:

We leave the park not too long after Riley left, I'm really angry at Lucas for how he spoke to Riley before. I had tried to shut him up but by some reason he wouldn't listen to me. Since our apartment isn't too far away from the park it's a fast walk home which is lucky for Lucas 'cause it wouldn't look too good for him if I stared smacking him and yell at him at the street. Not too long after we got home I start smacking him and yelling at him.

\- What the hell was that all about?!

\- I don't know I ju- He scratches the back of his neck while he's thinking of an excuse.

\- You just what exactly?! She's your best friend and yes she's you ex but that's no excuse to behave like that!

\- I know that, I jus-

\- Just what? Lost your temper I could see that! What I didn't understand why you cared so much? I snorted.

\- I don't!

\- You do... And I think I know why you behaved like that too!

\- Oh? You think that? Bring it on then! Give me the best you got! He challenged me angry.

\- You love her, I stated.

I saw that he got taken back by my words, and for a second I thought I was wrong, hoping I was wrong. But he didn't say anything, he didn't deny it but he didn't confirm it either. Although I don't think anyone would have confirmed they loved someone else to their fiancés. I narrow my eyes at him, waiting for his respons to my words.

\- I don't...

\- Lucas... Can I ask you a question?

\- Of course. He anwsered immidiatly.

\- Do you love me?

He hesitates a little before anwsering but that's all I need.

\- Of course I-

\- You don't love me...You love Riley. I say softly, unable to feel mad or sad by this I guess I deep down always knew that he still loved her.

\- But I do! Maya I do love you!

I smile at him weakly, and patted him on his shoulder.

\- Of course you do huckelburry, but you love Riley more...

He sighed in defeat, and I knew that I was right.

\- So what are you trying to say here Maya? Why does it matter if I still love Riley? I mean I proposed to you.

I nod, I knew that. I knew he had proposed to me, I was gonna propose to him but he was faster. But like me I think he proposed by the wrong reason.

\- You did... Can I ask you why you proposed to me?

\- Uh, well...I love you?

\- Was that an anwser or an question huckelburry?

-...I don't know! I don't know why I proposed to you! Are you happy nw?!

\- A little, look we can still get married if you want to...-

\- I do! He interrupted me.

\- What?!

\- We get married and then...We can see what happens.

\- Okay then. I kiss his cheek then I leave him in the hallway and walk off to the kitchen were I start pacing. Riley would come over with her new boyfriend and I knew Lucas would get jeolous. I couldn't turn off his feelings for Riley. the only thing I could do was watching my fiancé be jealous at another guy. I stop in my track when I hear a knock on the door, I run to the door hoping I would get there before Lucas, but of course he's alredy there staring at the couple in front of him. I see the pained exprassion on his face and step in before he can do any damage.

\- Hello Riley, León. I greet them with a smile.

Riley stares at Lucas confused but dosn't say anything. León puts his arm around Riley's shoulder and I see Lucas clenching his fists. I lead in away from the couple and in to the kitchen.

\- Okay Huckelburry listen to me, we broke her. Remember?

I see that the memory pains him but he nod his head.

\- Okay? She is finally happy, please don't ruin it. I know that you love her but if you really love her, please let her be happy. Promise me that you wont destroy for her. I beg him.

He nod again and I relax. I take his hand and we walk out to Riley and León.

* * *

 **Autors Note: Hello guys I decided to update this story since it was like two months ago I updated it. I know I suck at updating, anyway I'm not gonna ask for reviewes on this story, since I really love this story and have so many ideas I don't think I need to wait until I get a specific number of reviewes altough it would warm my heart if you would leave a reviewe and let me know what you thonk of the story so far. And if you have any ideas or something to antoher story with a specific ship you can just P.M me. Love you!**


End file.
